Mysterion Begins
by ActionGal07
Summary: By day, I am a typical blond playboy who pines for his childhood sweetheart. At night, I become the most mysterious and elusive hero ever known. Torn between two parts of myself; I protect the innocent. But darker forces have found me, lured by the mysteries about me. Threatening everything I hold dear. Pairings: Stenny & Kyman. R&R pretty please!
1. Guardian of the Town

**Yay! My first Stenny story! I want to try to make this one of the memorable Stenny stories out there. Couples like Style, Kyman, Cutters and Candy are pretty common so I like to try to balance it out. Anyway, I worked hard on the plot so go easy on me when you review! Stenny fans and all fans are welcome! Enjoy the read! Sincerely, AG07**

* * *

When there is life...there is death. Since the time of creation, when one dies their soul goes to either heaven or hell. In the afterlife, everyone has their happy place to go to. But I can't die...so does this mean I have no happy place to go to? Perhaps there is no place for me in the world of the living or the world of the dead. My soul is everlasting... I am an immortal. It was my greatest gift but also my greatest curse.

I am Mysterion... I am the driving force that keeps crime out of South Park. Criminals flee before me while onlookers are amazed by my courage. And then there were some who found me a menace. It wasn't easy being a hero... Sometimes you put your life on the line and nobody appreciates you enough for it. People were either with me or against me. So in the night...I work alone. I trusted no one. My heart remains hard as a stone. To top it off... Nobody knew about the secret surrounding me. A secret I've kept locked away where no one would ever see. I guess you could say that it was the secret to my success as a hero. It was a power...something that I've never shown to anyone. And even if I did, nobody could remember it. This power had haunted me all my life. In a way, it made me an outcast. Despite my demons, I was a good person. As Mysterion, I brought it upon myself to help the citizens of this town.

It was a very cold night where the midnight blue sky was teeming with many beautiful stars. A very large crowd had gathered around the Greenview Apartments and stood behind police tape while talking anxiously among themselves. Police officers were working nonstop to do their best to defuse the situation. In the center of it, Sergeant Yates stood with a loudspeaker while trying to talk a jumper from leaping off the roof of the building.

"Please sir...nobody wants to witness you jumping off. I understand you're dealing with some personal issues but this isn't the answer. Come on down and I promise we will help you."

From there, a lovely blond woman with hazel brown eyes took the loudspeaker next and begins to tearfully plead. "Please Daniel, don't do this. I still love you! Our children need you! Dan, I need you! Please don't leave us like this...just come back home!" Sadly nobody was able to convince the suicidal man into not taking his own life and he still dangled dangerously near the edge.

While the wife fell evermore into despair, Sergeant Yates urgently approached Officer Mitch Harris as the situation was already becoming a matter of life and death. "Officer Harris, can't we send someone in? Time isn't on our side here! I don't know how long I can stall that jumper! We are trying to save a life here goddamn it!"

"We're unable to send anyone in, sir. The jumper keeps threatening to jump if anyone tries to enter the building," Harris hastily explains.

It was proving to be a very difficult on trying to get a jumper into wanting to save his own life. Taking back the loudspeaker, Sergeant Yates attempts again to speak to the suicidal man. "Hey up there! Daniel is it? Okay Daniel, I really want to help you. We all want to help you so please don't let our efforts be in vain."

Still no response from the jumper who remained close to the edge. It was no use. The man wouldn't budge. Onlookers were quickly falling into a panic while police officers try to keep things under control. Sergeant Yates was running out of options as the victim's wife continued to become an emotional wreck. That was when I made my appearance... Everyone gasps in awe while some were craning their necks or standing on tip-toe just to get a good look at me. However my attention was not on the crowd of people but instead on the problem at hand. With a determined scowl set in place, I firmly make my way over to meet Sergeant Yates while cladded in my usual vigilante outfit.

Over the years, my wardrobe hasn't changed much which consisted on wearing a dark lavender-colored skin-tight suit, complete with a black belt, green gloves along with knee-length boots. My face had on a mask and I traded in my outwardly worn underwear for a sexy black thong that hugged my smooth buttocks and really showed off my thighs. And last, I wore a hood over my head with a long flowing cape that blew in the wind like wings. I was a bewitching sight to behold. Sergeant Yates and Officer Harris couldn't have been more happy to see me arrive. The South Park PD had gained a lot of respect for me over the years.

"Ah Mysterion, good timing. We've got ourselves a major crisis here," began Sergeant Yates, nervously tossing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it.

"Alright, what do we got?" My voice was strictly business as always. I only go where I'm needed. Officer Harris wasted no time on filling me in.

"We've got ourselves a jumper on the roof of Greenview Apartments. The man's name is Daniel Rockwell. He's been up there for almost an hour. Never responds and won't listen to anyone. Mr. Rockwell's wife is over there."

I only nod my head while carefully going over the details in my head. Looks like a lost soul needed some guidance. As I was busily going over the situation, that was when I saw him again. From out of the corner of my eye, I could see a tall, dark and handsome young man pushing his way to the front of the crowd. He had shimmering black hair like a raven's wing; dark blue eyes like the midnight sky. This young man had his eyes set on me... A look of admiration appeared on his face at once, followed by his eyes sparkling with excitement. He was no doubt my number one fan...Stanley Marsh. He had watched me for some time now. However I do not look in his direction because now Mrs. Rockwell was approaching me in desperation.

"Are you the one they call Mysterion? Please, you must help my husband! He's been having serious problems lately but I don't want to lose him this way! You've got to do something!" The poor woman buries her tear-stained face into her hands.

I was running out of time. There was only one right way to do this. Looking up at the roof of the building, it was time to deal with the real problem. Now I walk calmly pass the police tape and everyone watches in astonishment when I enter the apartment building. It was a bold move to make but I knew what I was doing. People were either praising my courage or showing contempt for my recklessness. And in the distance, Stan watches in wonder as I go into action. After taking a long flight of stairs to the 10th floor, I step on the roof to meet the jumper. Apparently I took Mr. Rockwell by surprise as he turns his head to see that he was no longer alone. He was not pleased to see me and so in a panic he hangs threateningly over the edge.

"Who are you? Stay away from me! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" Mr. Rockwell sounded determined enough but there was also fear in his voice.

Even as he gazed down at the streets below, he still kept a close watch on me. And soon enough my presence began to bother him as he threw me an angry frown. "Did they send you up here? You can't talk me out of this! It's too late for that. Now get out of here!" Mr. Rockwell hollers impatiently.

But I don't listen to him and instead I walk over to the railing and lean over to enjoy the nice view of the night sky from here. Although I'm not paying attention to him, I could tell that Mr. Rockwell was already becoming curious about my being here. If I was going to help this poor man I had to do it at his pace. After a minute or two, I spoke softly to the man.

"The view is nice up here. Is that why you've come up here to end your life? I understand how some people would like to die in a beautiful and peaceful place." Now I do turn to look at Mr. Rockwell who clearly becomes agitated by me talking.

"What are you talking about? Why can't you just go away? Will you back off so I can jump and end it already?" With that, the suicidal man turns away to go back to nervously looking down at the streets below.

And there was silence with the exception of blaring sirens and the chatter of people from below. That was when I came right out with it. "You're not going to jump."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," there was a look of defiance on my masked face. "If you really wanted to jump, you would have done it already. But instead you stand there. Tell me, do I detect a little hesitation on your part?"

Looks like I've touched a nerve. At this, Mr. Rockwell became highly affronted by what I had the balls to say. But it was important to provoke him. I wanted to bring out his emotions. That'll way I'll be able to connect with this poor unfortunate man. It was how I dealt with helpless victims. It may sound harsh, but I don't believe in sweet-talk.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why can't you leave me in peace?" Mr. Rockwell laments.

I flash the man an exasperated frown. "I am called Mysterion. And you are not at peace. Otherwise you wouldn't be dangling off from a building." Then my expression softens when I see the growing agony on his face, so then I asked him. "Why do you want to kill yourself?"

I knew I was taking a chance here but I needed to keep this jumper talking. Hopefully I could distract him a little longer. Mr. Rockwell still seem to be wary of me which was understandable. After what felt like minutes, again I try to reach out to the suicidal man. "You can talk to me. It's just you and me up here. And if this really is the end of your life, what's the harm on talking with a stranger?"

As I hoped, I seem to have gotten through to him because Mr. Rockwell turned his head to look over at me. Perhaps now he would try to open up to me. I leant up against the railing with the wind blowing through my cape gracefully. I didn't rush it and I patiently awaited his answer. At long last he spoke to me while his attention was still on the streets below.

"Just five months ago...I've been diagnosed with the first stage of Alzheimer's disease. It's been horrible. All those doctor appointments, my family's heartache and my life in complete ruins. The worst part is that I can feel my memories slowly deteriorating with each passing day. It's frightening and I don't think I can handle that kind of pain. I don't want to anymore."

I could hear the anguish in his tone of voice that my pity for him grew. Sounds like a poor man who has really lost his way. He was gonna need my help more than ever. After hearing him out, I only had one question. "Does your family want you to die?"

Mr. Rockwell got caught off guard by this. "What?"

"Will this help your family? Are you saying they don't value your life? How will your death do them any special favors?" I threw a surly scowl over at Mr. Rockwell who was looking angry again.

"How dare you! You think I wanted it come to this? I love my family! I've spent my entire life taking care of my family but...but I can't get sick." Mr. Rockwell seem to tear up and now he was back to being business-like. "Enough of this bullshit! Nothing you say is going to change this. I am going to end it now!"

Mr. Rockwell lifts a foot over the edge where screams and cries of panic erupts from below. I don't lose my cool at all, in fact I have prepared for this. Softly as I could, I hope my voice can bring this man back from the edge. "So you're really going to go through with this? You're going to let your wife watch you plunge to your death on the street?"

This snapped him back to realty because Mr. Rockwell was looking horrified by this and stares at me in shock. "What did you say?! You mean Gail is down there?" He couldn't hide the concern and so I told him.

"Yes Mr. Rockwell. I've met your wife. She's a beautiful woman but it's a shame that she'll be a widow soon. Think of all the men who will want to get their hands on her when you're gone."

I knew I was pushing the envelope here a bit, but I needed to be honest. And it would help Mr. Rockwell realize what he was throwing away. He takes a moment to think it over and that was when I began to lose my patience. Tossing back my cape in aggravation, my gruff voice causes Mr. Rockwell to flinch as I really start coming down on him.

"How could you do this to your own family? Do you think they want you to die? They want you, they need you! Killing yourself is the most cowardly thing to do! What's even more insulting is that life still has so much to offer you, Mr. Rockwell. You have a wife who has never stop loving you and children who need their father to see them graduate, get married, start having grandchildren. Face it, death doesn't deserve to have you now."

I take a moment to let this all sink in Mr. Rockwell's mind. I hope it would open his eyes and make him realize what he was trying to leave behind. By now I could see the hesitation in his behavior as he clung to the ledge. He ended up having a stronger will than I thought and probably due to stubbornness, he remained on the edge. It would seem that he was starting to lose patience with me now.

"Who are you to think that you know what I'm going through?" Mr. Rockwell said bitterly. "Nobody could ever understand my situation. I'm all alone..."

Here I was about to do something crazy. It was dangerous and it would probably get me killed. But I am Mysterion...I don't fear death...I fear the safety of innocent people. There were loud gasps and shocking cries as everyone saw me step up on the ledge until I was standing right next to the jumper. Judging by the stunned look on Mr. Rockwell's face, he wasn't expecting this. But I look calmly back at him.

"Now you're not alone," I reassured him. "No matter what happens, I am right here by your side. You can still take back your life, Mr. Rockwell. It's not too late."

Finally Mr. Rockwell took my wise words to heart because now he was backing away from the edge. He stopped looking down at the streets below and seemed to become a little lost in thought. After a couple of minutes, he turned his head to look back at me and a small smile worked its way onto his face. "You know, perhaps it's not my time after all... Will you please walk with me? I want to see my wife...can you take me to her?"

With that, Mr. Rockwell moved and reached out his hand to me. Suddenly he tripped and I watched in horror as the man started to fall over the edge. There were screams of terror: Mrs. Rockwell covered her eyes and refused to watch, Sergeant Yates and Officer Harris stared with horrified expressions, Stan lets out a loud gasp. Before Mr. Rockwell could fall to his death, I had dived off the ledge and quickly grabbed him. Now I dangled there with one hand holding onto the ledge and my other gripping Mr. Rockwell's arm. He looked up at me and couldn't believe how far I was willing to go to save his life. I pulled him up to safety where I can walk with him out of the Greenview Apartments building.

Once we were outside, there were relieved cheers from all around. I was able to watch as Mrs. Rockwell went to embrace her husband. As for me, my work here was done... Once again I was able to help save a lost soul. But I would always remain as an immortal soul who was cursed to stay in this world. There was no saving me... At that exact moment, Sergeant Yates approached me to formally thank me.

"Good job tonight, Mysterion," he gave me a respectful salute. "What would this town do without you?"

"Human compassion is what this town needs, sergeant," I modestly reply. "Every time a person feels like they're beyond help, I try to give them back their will to live. Farewell... I must leave into the night." But I never got the chance to make my exit. Beyond the police tape, I was suddenly starting to receive ridicule, insults and criticism from some angry citizens. My haters who never approved of my work.

"Mysterion is a menace to society! His reckless ways is ruining this town! He should not be allowed to take matters into his own hands like that! He's nothing but a no-good vigilante and he needs to be stopped!"

"Mysterion is a bad example! Think of the children! Do we want them looking up to that street punk? He thinks he can do whatever he wants and the laws don't apply to him! This should not be encouraged!"

"That Mysterion is not to be trusted! How do we know that he's not a criminal? He looks pretty shifty to me! The police need to put their foot down and stop letting that crook run free!"

The words stung real badly but I didn't let my emotions show. I was used to the way people bad-mouth me out in public. But it still made me feel like an outcast. Nobody could ever understand me. Not that it mattered much...I prefer to be alone...it was better that way. Trying hard to hide my inner pain, I walk away from the scene with as much dignity as I could muster. Nobody would miss me. Nobody...except for a young man with raven-black hair who was pushing his way through the gathered crowd. Stanley Marsh was making his way over towards me and he was trying to get my attention.

"Mysterion! Hey Mysterion!" Stan tried calling to me.

In an moment of panic, I turned away and ran to the nearest the alleyway and disappeared. "Wait Mysterion! Please don't go! I just want to talk to you! Wait!" Stan shouted after his retreating back.

But when Stan reached the alleyway, I had already vanished and was nowhere to be seen. Stan looked around but I was nowhere in sight. Standing not too far away, I stood hidden in a side doorway. Then I peeked around the corner in time to see a sad-looking Stan having no choice but to leave the alleyway. I stepped out of hiding and watched as Stan Marsh left. I couldn't dwell on it for long though. I am Mysterion...I still have a duty to fulfill. I can't let anything get in the way of that...even the boy I've been in love with for years. Besides, our worlds can never mix.


	2. The Mystery of Mysterion

**Okay. Just a few quick pointers before Stenny fan readers or any readers start reading. I should warn you that this story will contain, coarse language, sex, violence, and some dark themes. If any sensitive readers can't read this, then it's understandable and they may leave with my blessing. I once had a hard time deciding if this should be M-rated or T-rated. I'll start off with T-rated for now, but it may or may change. But for now, just read a couple chapters and see where it all goes. Thanks for choosing AG07's story! Happy reading! **

* * *

My name is Kenny McCormick and I seem to be an ordinary guy like any other. I came from a very poor family because both my parents were drug-addicts and alcoholics. As a result, we were constantly on welfare which means I've lived a life of hardship. The only family member I could count on was my younger sister Karen. She and I both shared a determination to make something of ourselves instead on following the example of our parents. However not all things were so bad.

I also had great friends that I could always rely on. They're the ones who have taken care of my ass for years. And yet... nobody knew that I was Mysterion. On a regular school day, I was walking down the familiar halls of high school with my book-bag and textbooks. Like always, I was earning a lot of lusty stares from the hot girls as I go by. But for today, I hardly noticed the attention I was receiving because I was still tired from last night's events. Funny, it usually turns me on when I have attractive girls taking my clothes off with their eyes. Instead I suddenly found it boring and exhausting.

I've literally have had oral sex since the age of nine and I've slept with half the girls in this school. It might have started out as fun and exciting at first, but after a while it began to feel unfulfilling and hollow to me. Girls only saw me as the perfect guy for a secret affair or a one night stand. The truth was, it wasn't love. Approaching my locker, I open it up where I catch my reflection in the side mirror. I was a sexy blond, although my messy golden tresses of hair was usually hidden under my orange hoodie while wearing a white T-shirt underneath, along with orange jeans and brown sneakers. Two eyes the color of the blue sky looks back at me. And then in my mirror, that was when I saw "him" coming up from behind me.

Stanley Marsh was one of the popular guys in the high school with a grand reputation that truly preceded him. He was the kind of guy who was well-liked by everyone. Not to mention he was one of my best friends since preschool. Stan had a lot going for him now. He liked to volunteer at the South Park Animal Precinct where he helped to find stray animals or rescue them from abuse. He was an avid animal lover. Stan was also a real star athlete where he excelled at any sport he played. He was so good at it that parents always wanted him to coach their kids' games. And lastly, Stan was a handyman who was great at working with his hands. He was a fix-it guy who could repair anything with the right tools at his belt. Needless to say, Stan Marsh was a real dreamboat.

"Hey, what's up Kenny?" Stan flashes me a dazzling smile that nearly makes my heart stop. "Did you hear the latest news about Mysterion?" Stan was always asking about my alter-ego. As usually, I go along with it.

"I sure did. That Mysterion really knows how to keep an audience," I said with an all-knowing smile.

Standing not too far away, Eric Cartman slams his locker shut with a highly aggravated scowl. "That no good glory-hogging asshole! Thinks he can go running around like some hot shit! They should let me shoot that bastard on sight!" Cartman wasn't one of my biggest fans.

Eric Cartman was a notorious bad-ass punk who loved living on the edge. Getting into trouble with the law, opening up shady businesses, or just being a plain ol' sociopath. The guy's been getting into trouble since we were kids. As black as his heart may be, he did have a soft spot for someone. And that would be...

"What's this? I leave for two minutes and already you're acting like some crazy sonofabitch on the loose?" Kyle Broflovski shows up to drag his boyfriend away by the ear.

He was another good friend of mines and the only Jew in town. Kyle was smart, compassionate, and kind where he too had an impressive reputation. He was known to make special donations to hospitals, charities, and worthy causes. Kyle made for a great tutor and with his intelligence went so far as to teach children how to read, and even helped other students with their schoolwork. He was now in a relationship with Cartman where they were constantly bickering like a married couple. A Jew and Nazi together...kinda ironic if you think about it.

"Ey, quit that! You know I'm totally seriously about that Mysterion prick! Maybe I can cause a lynching on that guy," Cartman said, his lips curving into a devious smile.

"You won't do no such thing," Kyle flashes him an exasperated expression with arms akimbo. "Besides, Mysterion isn't hurting anyone. Can't see why you care unless you're afraid I'm going to dump your fat ass for him."

Cartman's face reddens at once. "Grrrr...you better not you Jew shrew! If you do, you know I'll kill that boyfriend-stealing dickwad!"

I gulp nervously on that comment. I always hope that Cartman doesn't find out that I'm the Dark Angel of the night. I hate to think what he'd do to me if he found out. It was amazing to see the way Kyle reaches down his hand to start caressing his boyfriend's crotch which always brought Cartman to his knees. Smiling seductively, Kyle pressed his warm lips on his boyfriend's ear to give a sultry moan and a soft whisper.

"Do you want me to give your balls a massage with my mouth?"

"Yes I do..."

"Then lose the shitty attitude, fatass."

This left Stan and me to stand around awkwardly by our lockers while Kyle and Cartman start kissing passionately. I actually found it hot. I'll bet their make-up sex was incredible. And I always envied the sexual chemistry between them. I should know, I was a sex expert. Lately however sex has been stale for me. Maybe I just wanted to be loved for once. As a quick distraction, I watch Stan open up his locker. There I see countless pictures of Mysterion cut out from newspaper clippings taped to the side. I noticed the way he gazed at those pictures with loving care and went so far as to touch them fondly.

Now Stan Marsh on the other hand had a thing for Mysterion. He always followed the stories of the Dark Angel religiously. And he was always hoping that one day he would meet his crush. It was interesting to note that Stanley Marsh was a handsome hunk with a masculine physique that had all the girls chasing after him. But the only problem? No matter how many beautiful, smart or charismatic girls tried to ask him out on a date, Stan would turn them all down. He refused to take a girlfriend and so he has remained single ever since. The only girlfriend he ever had had been Wendy Testaburger. But she had left him for the even more popular Bridon Gueermo.

At that moment, Kyle comes up and notices Stan admiring his collection of Mysterion pictures. This makes the red-headed Jew shake his head with a slight frown. "Honestly Stan, I don't know what you see in the guy. I mean, you don't even know who he is."

"I wish I did," Stan replies wistfully.

This makes me smile and yet filled me with a certain sadness. Because Stan was into Mysterion, not Kenny McCormick. I've been in love with him for years and never once did he ever really notice me. To him, I was only a friend. And besides, I was out of his league. Nevertheless, I continued to listen in on Stan's and Kyle's conversation.

"I don't know who this Mysterion guy is. But I'll tell you one thing. You're not the only one who's got a thing for him," Kyle points out. "Half the girls in our school are obsessed with Mysterion too."

At the mention of this, Stan was suddenly looking gloomy as he closed his locker shut and actually thought over on what Kyle had just told him. "Yeah...you're right. How could an average guy like me ever hope to catch the eye of the elusive Mysterion?"

How funny... Stan didn't think he was good enough for Mysterion, just like how I, Kenny McCormick, didn't think I was good enough for him. I was still the poorest guy around because I had absolutely nothing to offer. Even though I started working as a waiter at a new café that just opened up, it still wasn't enough. I will never be the man who Stanley Marsh deserves. Now I closed my locker shut and went to go join my friends. But it was still hard work on trying to pretend that I didn't have feelings for the raven-haired boy.

Later on in Study Hall, we were all lazily sitting at our desks while either finishing schoolwork or just fooling around. I was still working on some math problems that I needed to get done. Kyle was quietly reading a book he just got out of the school library. Stan and Cartman along with other friends were all having a big discussion. Today they wanted to talk about the mysteries of Mysterion. As usual, I listen in to what was being said. Everybody had an different opinion about my alter-ego.

"Mysterion is like the hottest guy around. What I wouldn't give just to have him as my boyfriend," Bebe Stevens said, she was another one of my greatest admirers.

"Mysterion seems to be a hero, but what do we really know about him?" Wendy Testaburger couldn't help but question. "It's great that he helps people and all but why does he do it? What is Mysterion's motive?"

Then that was when Craig Tucker spoke up. "My parents think Mysterion is a con artist. They say he's a no-good crook running around on the streets and he's not to be trusted. It only makes sense. Mysterion is always doing something illegal."

"I don't think that's necessarily true," Butters Stotch argued. "I mean sure... My parents don't like Mysterion either but I never thought of him as a bad guy. He does good things and never asks for anything in return. I kinda like Mysterion. But um...don't tell my parents that or they'll ground me for it."

And yet the big debate continued with even Token Black giving out his own thoughts. "Well I think Mysterion is a attention-seeker. He's probably some crazy guy with serious issues who runs around getting himself into trouble. He's always doing suspicious things at night so who knows what he's really up to."

This whole time I don't say anything but I did listen to all this bad-mouthing about my alter-ego. I had to admit, I was used to hearing all this negative talk but it was still hurtful. I guess Mysterion has both his fans and his haters. I was just about to return to doing my math work when I just so happen to notice the expression on Stan's face. Surprisingly Stan didn't join the conversation and instead remained silent while listening to what the others were saying. He eventually began to become upset and rose up from the desk to ask the teacher permission to head to the boy's bathroom.

Sensing that something was wrong, I put my math homework away and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom too. There I was able to catch up with Stan out in the hall. He turns around as I go to approach him and I became concerned when I saw Stan looking very bothered about something. The raven-haired boy was the most sensitive one in our group but that was what I liked about him. Now that I was alone with Stan, I smile in spite of myself because I still dream of being with him. But Stanley Marsh is like the glowing sun...he was always going to be out of my reach. I was nothing but a friend to him.

"Hey Stan. Is everything okay? You were in a big hurry to get out of there," I said gently.

"No, I'm alright. I uh...just needed to clear my head, that's all." Stan still looked troubled and I think I know what it was.

"You wouldn't happen to be upset on what people are saying about Mysterion, are you?" I asked knowingly.

This time Stan looked up at me and I could see the emotion building in his midnight blue eyes. After an moment of thought, Stan finally starts to confide in me. "It's just...how can they do that? How can people talk that way about Mysterion?"

I kept quiet as Stan went on to say more. "I don't care what anybody says. Mysterion is not the bad guy that people make him out to be. He's a good person who's trying to bring back decency and virtues to this town. He's a kind soul who has compassion for those who need it the most. Now why should people hate him for that?"

Stan sounded very passionate and I noticed that his dark blue eyes lit up with a spark whenever he spoke about my alter-ego. It only made me wish that he would talk about me in the same praising way. But then he didn't know that I was the Dark guardian of the night... I reach out to link an arm around Stan and I wanted to cheer him up. And I knew just the thing that could take his mind off of things.

"Don't worry. I hear that Mysterion is a pretty tough guy who handles criticism very well. But enough about that... Your birthday is coming up, Stan. Is there anything that you want?"

As I hoped, this brought some excitement for Stan because it would be his seventeenth birthday and we always went to the coolest places to celebrate. Together we took a walk through the halls while peeking into other classrooms along the way. We stopped by the water fountain to get a drink and while standing there, Stan looks up and flashes me a broad smile that made my heart do a backflip. Luckily he couldn't see my blushing face which was carefully hidden behind my orange hoodie. I was so shy around my secret crush... However Stan started talking and it took me a second to snap out of my trance and listen to what he was saying.

"I was thinking about having a party over at my place. My mother even went and ordered me a birthday cake from the local bakery. Are you coming, Kenny?" Stan turns to me.

"Of course dude. I'll be there," I said without a doubt." I'll always be there for you, Stan. I'm waiting for you... Nothing but my usual wishful thinking.

Stan gazes into my sky-blue eyes as if he could sense my longing for him. There was something else he ended up admitting. "Actually there is something I would like for my birthday. But it's kinda embarrassing..."

Now I was really curious. "C'mon, tell me! What is it? I promise I won't laugh," I said with a sincere grin.

It was Stan's turn to blush as he leans in close to me and said in a low voice. "Well, what I really would like for my birthday is... to meet Mysterion."

The grin disappears from my face as I was not expecting this birthday request. I wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea. Nobody knew about my secret identity as the hooded guardian, Mysterion. I was usually careful to keep my alter-ego separated from my regular life. And now my biggest fan, Stanley Marsh, wanted to meet his favorite hero. What should I do? I decided to play it by ear while trying to sound casual in our conversation.

"So erm... you want to meet Mysterion? Gee, I don't know Stan. Mysterion is never seen in one place for long and he's always on the go. People have only gotten a glimpse of him on the streets and photographers have a hard time capturing him on film. Mysterion is a shy creature, he doesn't just show himself to anyone."

But Stan was not one to be discouraged. "Yeah, I know that. But I really want to meet him," he insisted. "Mysterion is amazing. He's like this big mystery that everyone is trying to solve. It's been my biggest dream to find Mysterion and get to know him. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about him..."

Stan had gotten this dazed expression on his face and he looked absolutely entranced by the idea on seeing Mysterion. It was enough to make me jealous. But it also left me to wonder what should I do. Never have I ever been so torn between two parts of myself before. I love Stan... I would do anything to get him to notice me. Just how far am I willing to go? I still couldn't come up with a decision. But when I looked into Stan's dancing midnight blue eyes, my desire overruled any logical thought that I had. Leaning up on the lockers, there were still some things that I needed to know first.

"Okay...so let's say hypothetically that you do meet Mysterion. What would you do, what would you say to him?" I asked.

Giving me that popular smile of his, Stan said something that really touched my heart. "If I meet Mysterion, I'd tell him that I think he's the greatest. I also let him know that there's nothing wrong with going around helping innocent people who desperately need it. The world may be a dark place but Mysterion reminds us all that there is still some good decent people out there who are willing to spread kindness and goodwill."

I was deeply moved by Stan's powerful speech that I couldn't stop smiling admiringly. Afterwards we headed back to class but along the way, that was when I finally made up my mind. I decided to grant Stan his birthday wish and let him meet his all-time favorite hero, Mysterion. I'm pretty sure there was no harm to it. Besides, I would do anything for him. If this was the only way to get Stan to really notice me, then so be it...


	3. Mysterion's number one fan

**Welcome back! Just to let South Park fans get to know me a little, I am a huge fan of all four boys in the show. So I hope I catch their personalities in the story and I'll try to include as much characters as I'm able. I especially love Mysterion and I noticed that there aren't a lot of Stenny stories that feature Mysterion in it. I wanted to do something about that, so that's how this story got born. So far, readers seemed to be enjoying and I thank you all for the encouraging words and reviews! It's been highly appreciative! Enough rambling on like a schoolgirl, better get to reading!**

* * *

The night is filled with dozens of sparkling stars while a pearly white full-moon shines in the dark blue sky with silvery clouds swimming by. Now that Halloween was here, houses are decorated with spooky spider webs, skeletons, jack-O-lanterns, and witches. At the Marsh residence, Stanley was in his bedroom busy with homework. He was tired after having celebrated his 17th birthday by having the guys over, ordering pizza, eating cake, and watching horror movies and playing new video games. As he sat at his desk immersed in his work, he looked up when he heard a knock at his door and then his mother sticking her head in.

"Hey Stanley, did you remember to take the trash out to the curb tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah mom." came Stan's automatic reply.

"Thanks honey. Don't stay up too late," with that, Sharon Marsh closed the door where her footsteps could be heard out in the hall heading toward the direction of her bedroom.

Stan went back to his history essay, although his mind began to wander. It's great to have a birthday in October; you get to celebrate your birthday and Halloween. What's even better was to have his best friends over to goof around with. They all had a pretty good time. As Stan was lost in thought, he was quickly alerted by a strange sound outside his window. Getting up from his desk, Stan looked over at his window and listened again for any more noises. There's no doubt about it...there was somebody out there.

For a moment, Stan wondered if he should bolt out of his room or go see who or what was lurking outside his window. Taking a deep breath and trying his hardest not to panic, he slowly began to move over to his window. When he finally got close enough, Stan was able to carefully peek out his window and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He didn't see anything out there at first...until a big shadow seemed to materialize in front of him. Feeling spooked, Stan was about to cry out an alarm until he was able to fully recognize the silhouette standing there before him. He stared in awe and hardly dared to believe it.

Perched on top of the large tree branch was Mysterion staring in at him. The most elusive crimefighter in South Park was here at his house. Stan had to rub his eyes an couple times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't dreaming...this was real. Mysterion was really here. But why? Stan reached out to open his window while feeling incredibly nervous. There he gazed out at the masked hero and at last found his voice.

"M-Mysterion?" Stan said uncertainly. His heart leaped in joy when the vigilante stepped closer to his window where the moonlight cascaded down on him. Soon they were face-to-face.

"You must be Stanley Marsh," Mysterion said in a low gruff voice. "Word on the street is that you wanted to see me."

"Y-Yes...I...well...," Stan hated himself for stuttering like an idiot. This was so unexpected. His hero had come to him. "I really wanted to see you. And now that you're here..."

Stan realized that he had never been this close to Mysterion before. Now he was able to look into the masked face that had haunted his dreams for so long. All his features were hidden by the black mask, however Mysterion had the most vivid sky-blue eyes he'd ever seen. His lips were set in an unfathomable expression, making him look even more mysterious. Needless to say, he looked very beautiful in the moonlight. Stan had been so distracted that it wasn't until Mysterion cleared his throat which was what eventually snapped him out of his trance.

"Well now...are you going to invite me inside? It's a little uncomfortable hanging out in a tree, ya know," Mysterion said.

"Gee, I don't know," Stan said, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder to make sure that his voice couldn't be heard from outside his room. "You should know, my uh...my dad isn't exactly a big fan of yours. If he catches you here, he's going to do something pretty drastic."

"Don't worry. I'll be long gone before he ever finds out that I was ever here. I'm very good at disappearing," Mysterion reassured him. "Please let me in..."

After an moment of hesitation, Stan finally gave in and decided to let the masked vigilante in. He went over to lock his bedroom door and tried to make sure that his parents were asleep in their room. Once the coast was clear, Stan turned in time to see Mysterion casually step into his room with his long cape swishing behind him. Now Stan found himself alone in his room with Mysterion; he couldn't believe his luck. And it was on his birthday of all days. At long last, he could have Mysterion all to himself here.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Stan said in amazement. "But why are you here? Is there trouble afoot or something?"

"Not really." Mysterion took a step closer and seemed to gaze deep into Stan's midnight blue eyes with such intensity. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice you've been watching me a lot lately."

"Wait...so you have noticed me? But...But I thought...," this came as a big shock for Stan who never thought he could catch the attention of the mysterious crimefighter. He was delighted all the same. "Yes, I do like watching you. I'm one of your biggest fans, but I suppose you hear that all the time."

Suddenly a melancholy look shadowed Mysterion's expression that he seem to unable to look Stan in the eyes anymore. He actually looked ashamed. "Not everyone thinks I'm so great. Most people seem to think I'm a menace to society. That I'm only adding more problems to this town. Sometimes I find myself wondering if what I'm doing is really right."

Poor Mysterion looked and sounded so alone and bitter. It truly broke Stan's heart to see the way citizens treated him like a pest. For a moment, he wanted to get closer to the masked crimefighter. Mysterion had done so much for this town that he certainly didn't deserve this. Stan reached out a gentle hand to place it on Mysterion's shoulder and wanted to console him. At this kind gesture, Mysterion lifted up his head where his vivid sky-blue eyes seem to light up. Stan smiled warmly when he could finally tell the vigilante his thoughts and feelings.

"No. You "are" doing the right thing!" Stan said firmly. "You're not a bad guy, Mysterion. I don't care what anybody says. I've never believed any of the negative rumors about you. I know in my heart that you are helping people to better their lives, to make better decisions, and to appreciate what they have in life. You should know there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe it's what this whole world needs... People who care, people who can empathize...people like you Mysterion. Don't ever doubt yourself."

Mysterion stared into the determined eyes of Stan Marsh and then his scowl softens. "Perhaps you're right...You're very passionate man to be able to hold such strong opinions, Stan. I have to admit, I'm severely impressed. It's nice to have someone who is a fan of my work."

With that, Mysterion reached up and placed his gloved hand upon Stan's to keep it there but only to remove it when having an afterthought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...He shouldn't be getting too close. But to see the happy smile on Stan's face was definitely worth it. Mysterion stepped back and decided that now was the time to say good-bye. The town needed him. He must be on his way...The crimefighter turned away and started to head for the window to prepare for his exit. But it was with a heavy heart that he had to leave behind the boy he secretly loved.

"Forgive me. I'm afraid I can't stay for long. I must go. It was very nice meeting such an enthusiastic fan such as yourself, Stanley Marsh. I'll never forget the kind words you've said to me. I'll take it all to heart," Mysterion said gently.

"Wait! When can I see you again?" Stan suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry. We cannot meet under circumstances like this," Mysterion said sternly. "Danger follows me wherever I go and I cannot expose you to it. It is best we stay apart."

Stan was crushed to see the way Mysterion distanced himself like that. He didn't want to see him go so soon. "But I want to see you again! No...what I want is to be by your side. I want to get to know you more. Don't you want to get to know me?"

Mysterion was overcome with so much emotion that he wasn't sure how to respond. But he knew that things had to be this way. As a crimefighter, he was putting himself into all kinds of dangerous situations all the time. He couldn't afford to let anyone get too close. But above all...he couldn't let anyone know of his most darkest secret. Yet as he looked over at his number one fan, Mysterion was truly torn. Letting out a sigh, he approached Stan and looked him in the eyes. And then he opened his mouth to say something meaningful but was then interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Stan? Stan, do I hear voices in there? Are you on the phone? What's going on in there?" It was Stan's dad who kept knocking on the door.

"Shit! It's my dad!" Stan muttered irritably. He turned to look worriedly at Mysterion. "I want to see you again. Think about it...think about me..." With that, Stan hurried to his bedroom door and had to unlock it and stick his head out to distract his dad.

"Stan! What were you doing? Was there someone else in there just now?" Randy asked suspiciously while trying to peer inside the bedroom.

"No dad...I was just...er...listening to my CD player. That was probably the voices you heard from before. Anyway I'm heading to bed so I'll see you in the morning." Stan shoos his dad away and was able to shut the door behind him.

Turning around, Stan saw that his window was wide open and the curtains were billowing in the night breeze. Mysterion had vanished... disappeared into the shadows once again. Stan had finally gotten his wish and met the mysterious Mysterion. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to see him again. The masked vigilante wasn't what he expected. Stan had never been so intrigued before. As he gazed out his window, the stars had never looked so brighter tonight. It was there that Stan Marsh knew that he was in love... In love with a man who wore a mask. Would he ever be able to learn the true identity of Mysterion?


	4. The Boy in the Orange Parka

The next day in high school, Stan Marsh wasted no time in telling us about his encounter with Mysterion. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw how happy I made Stan. I thought last night went pretty well. Although I knew that I shouldn't make it a habit. I still felt bad about having to leave Stan behind like that. But it had to be done... Mysterion and Stan could never be... Besides, wasn't there any way to make Stan fall in love with Kenny McCormick? Surely there must be some way to make it happen...

Today was a sunny and breezy Saturday with the sky a cheerful blue while the bright sun shone among blankets of white clouds. Nice day for a football game; Stan had been training his ass off for this big day. The South Park Cows vs. our arch rival the North Park Sharks, it's the game that people have talked about for days. Before heading into the locker rooms to change into his uniform, Stan was having an conversation with Kyle. I wasn't listening at first until I heard them mention the name "Mysterion." I looked up from my book-bag and listened in to what they were saying.

"He truly is amazing. I can't believe he came to me that night. I just can't stop thinking about him. I really hope that I do see him again," Stan was saying excitedly.

For some reason, Kyle was shaking his head. "Stan, I think you should be careful around Mysterion. You're not the only one who's got a crush on him. I'm sure Mysterion likes to see "all" his fans around town."

"What are you suggesting? That's he a player?" Stan narrowed his eyes into a skeptical frown. "I don't think he's like that. He was kind, modest and very noble. He's a good guy, Kyle. But I feel bad for him sometimes. Mysterion seems so lonely...It's like he has no one. I know how it feels to be alone..."

It was touching to hear the way Stan sympathized like that. But Kyle still sounded worried. "I understand you feel sorry for him. It's just that I don't want you to get your hopes up too high," Kyle reasoned. "Your break-up with Wendy was really bad, I hate to see you getting hurt again. Maybe you should just forget Mysterion and try finding yourself a nice girlfriend. Believe me, the girls are still lining up for you, dude."

Now it was Stan's turn to shake his head and he was smiling humorously. "Of course they are. So far I've had four girls ask me out, but I always tell them no. It's just not doing it for me anymore. Ever since Wendy left, I haven't bother to look at another girl. In the end, they're all the same. It's like the novelty of it has worn off. I can't explain why but...I don't want any more girlfriends. I'm just not interested..."

With that, Stan quickly headed into the locker room to join his other teammates while Kyle, Cartman and I hurried outside to the football field to take our seats at the bleachers. Soon after, we were all treated to a great game where Stanley Marsh as the star athlete was able to lead his team to victory. He was fun to watch; especially with his rocking hot body. His muscular physique was quite an eyeful. However I saw that I wasn't the only one ogling Stan Marsh. I noticed that half the girls in the crowd were throwing the raven-haired boy flirtatious looks. I had to agree with Kyle; why didn't he take a girlfriend?

Somehow I couldn't keep my eyes off of Stan as the game came to an end. The South Park Cows had won with the score 33 and the North Park Sharks 27 and now the team players were heading back into the locker room while playfully butting heads, joking, laughing, and talking excitedly. We were all in good moods that we decided to head out to a burger joint to celebrate. As Cartman and Kyle were walking away hand-in-hand together, I decided to go into the locker room to let Stan know we would be going out afterwards.

Just as I was entering the locker room, I stopped when I heard sudden loud arguing. Then the sounds of a fight rang out that had me hurrying to investigate what all the commotion was. I arrived in time to see Stan being bullied by one of his team players who I recognized as TJ Olson along with his friends who were all looking very pissed off about something. I wonder what was going on. What's more, I was able to overhear what the guy was accusing poor Stan of.

"Say Marsh, I've heard some troubling rumors lately. What's this I hear about my girlfriend trying to strike up an affair with you? Tell me, did you take her up on her offer?"

"No I didn't. I wasn't interested. I assure you that nothing happened between us," Stan said calmly. He tries to sidestep around TJ only to get shoved hard back against the locker.

"Not good enough answer, Marsh. Who the hell do you think you are? You enjoy going around teasing girls? It seems that all our girlfriends want to do is eye-hump you all the time and frankly we're just sick of it, aren't we guys?" TJ said in a loudly jeering voice.

"Yeah! My girlfriend Debra never stops talking about you! I think she'd rather be with you than me! Is that your game? You like to go around playing hard to get? Just what are you playing at?" TJ's friends all insulted and accused Stan.

"Listen man, you've got it all wrong! I don't want your woman! I'm not looking to ruin any relationships! I just want..." Stan never finished because one of the guys delivered a punch to his gut, causing him to double over in pain.

Those guys were going to beat him up and it was all because they thought he was trying to steal their girlfriends? Sounded like an unfair fight to me. Stan did nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that all the girls were always after him. I knew I had to do something to help. I couldn't let those guys beat Stan up like that. Now I step out from my hiding place and walked straight up to them just as a fight was starting to break out. Two guys were holding Stan down while TJ proceeded to kick him in the side over and over again. How utterly cruel...unnecessary violence like that really makes me sick. Before I knew what I was getting myself into, I was already pushing TJ Olson aside to stop him from attacking anymore.

"Alright that's enough! Leave him alone!" I reach down to try to help Stan up but instead I felt hands grab me too. "Get your fucking hands off me! Let me go! You can't do this!"

"Well, well...look who it is. This doesn't concern you. I believe I was talking to Marsh here! Now crawl back to your poorhouse!" TJ snapped.

While I was being held back by two guys, I helplessly watch as TJ lifted Stan off the ground and was began to pummel him with his fists. This was such a dirty fight; they had no right ganging up on him like this. I wish I had Kyle and Cartman here with me because then it would have been an even fight. When TJ finally took a moment to catch his breath, I gazed down at Stan and became horrified by what I saw. The raven-haired boy was bleeding in the mouth, it looked like he was going to have a black eye, and he was shaking in pain. Those fucking assholes! How dare they do this to him?

"How do you like that, Marsh? Don't ever encourage any ideas about trying to fuck my girlfriend. Katrina is mine and I'd be damned if I'm going to lose her over to the likes of you!" TJ spat down at Stan.

Right then and there I lost all control. I managed to break loose and I flew at TJ Olson and threw a punch into his scummy face. It didn't end there...next I delivered a skilled kick in TJ's jaw. Nobody knew it, but I secretly practiced Tae Kwon Do when I was by myself. These fighting skills came in handy especially when masquerading as Mysterion. Stan was astonished to see the way I defended him but then he became alarmed when he saw the way I grabbed TJ by the collar and prepared to fuck him up some more.

"No! Kenny stop! He's not worth it! Please don't beat him up any more!" Stan reached out and placed his arms around my shoulders to calm me down. "I'm alright now! You don't have to fight them! You're better than them!"

Upon Stan's pleadings, my anger quickly subsided and I was able to release TJ and take a step back. I'd do anything for Stan; I only wanted to protect him. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of his arms around me. For just one second, I wanted to pretend that he belonged to me. That we were together...And then I turned my head to the side where I could see Stan's face and he was smiling proudly at me. He was truly grateful that I had come to his rescue. At that exact moment, the coach had entered the locker room and came upon us where he could see both Stan and TJ all bruised up.

"Huh? What's going on? Have you boys been fighting? Stan Marsh, I've expected better from you! Are you one who started this?" The coach was demanding for an explanation and he was eying Stan suspiciously.

Stan sadly lowered his head and just when he was about to confess, I cut him off. "No sir, it was me. I started the fight. Stan didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for having caused the trouble, sir."

The coach now looks over at me and narrowed his eyes into a scowl. "You, Kenny McCormick? I don't ever want you coming in here to pick fights! You're lucky that I don't call your parents. They wouldn't want to hear how their son got drunk and started a fight in the boys' locker room. Now all of you scram!"

With that, TJ along with his friends all had no choice but to leave. This enabled me and Stan to leave together where I had to help the raven-haired boy walk as he was still badly beaten. I wanted to help Stan so I insisted on bringing him to the nurse's office to get him all cleaned up before we met up with Kyle and Cartman. However the nurse wasn't in when we entered the infirmary so I had to grab the medical kit and tend to Stan's injuries myself. I didn't mind... besides I had a lot of practice because I was constantly getting myself hurt and killed all the time.

Stan was unusually quiet as he sat on the stretcher while I gently massaged an ice pack on his black eye. There was an awkward silence between us. I think Stan was still in shock that he had just been ganged up on in the locker room like that. It came as very unexpected. But I think he was going to be okay. Stan and I finally made eye-contact and Stan smiled appreciatively at me. It made my heart melt to see the strong emotions reflecting in those midnight-blue eyes. It made me want to throw my arms around him and embrace him for life. I wanted with all my heart to kiss his lips over and over. My biggest wish was that I wanted to explore his body... But I was afraid...too afraid that we might not want the same things. When minutes went by, Stan decided to break the tense silence.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Stan told me reassuringly. Then he reached up to take hold of the ice pack, and instead ended up touching my hand. My entire arm shivered at the close contact and there was little I could do to stop myself from responding.

"Yes, I know. But I want to take care of you." I hope my hoodie was hiding the red blush creeping onto my face. Stan was staring right at me and he seemed somewhat puzzled by my reaction toward him. Did he know? I doubt it...

"Thanks for coming to my rescue. If you hadn't been there I probably would have...," Stan shook his head and decided not to say any more. "Anyway, who the hell does the coach think he is assuming you were drunk when you found your way into the locker room? It's plain prejudice is what it is. And here I thought I saw some of the worst from Cartman..."

I didn't say anything but I knew what he meant. What sucks about living in a small town like South Park was that everyone knew your business. And this was the price for having drunkards for parents. As the poorest boy in school, I got judged for it all the time. People were always talking about me behind my back; there was even talk that I might grow up to be just like my parents. Living here all my life, I had gotten used to such negative opinions. However it's good to know that my friends still stood up for me; Stan was one of them. As I was finishing up with the medical kit, Stan was examining himself in the bathroom mirror and checking out his black eye and bruised lip.

"Man, I probably look like shit now. I wonder how I'm going to explain this one away." Suddenly Stan was looking at me in a curious way. "By the way, where did you learn to kick ass like that Kenny? I've never seen you do something amazing like that before."

"Oh that? Um...I have to admit that my older brother taught me self-defense." It wasn't actually a lie. My streetwise brother Kevin was the one who took an interest in martial arts. But still...I was glad to protect my loved ones.

Stan looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and then hurries over toward me. "Come on Kenny. Kyle and Cartman are already probably wondering where the hell we are. I want to go out to celebrate my latest victory, know what I mean?"

I nodded and went to go follow him out of the nurse's office. Just as he was opening the door, Stan didn't go out. He gazed at me and I saw newfound respect in his dark blue eyes. For a moment, I dared to believe that maybe he saw me differently. That I was no longer the poor boy to him...I could become something special if given the chance. Stan stares at me and it looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to say it. Instead he settled on a friendly smile and gestured me to head out first.

"Thanks again for helping me out, Kenny. I owe ya, dude." Stan said gratefully. After all that, my hopeful thoughts vanished in a blink of an eye. Nothing's changed...I was still just the poor boy in the orange parka to him.


	5. A stroll in the park

**I think my story is really coming along. I've wanted to do a Stenny story for a while because lately I've done Kyman stories too. I love Kyman, but there's something appealing about Stan and Kenny. I know some people would argue that they don't hang out much, but I honestly think they should. At least give us a chance to see what their bond is really like. The episodes I thought had Stenny moments were episodes like "Kenny dies, Manbearpig, Super Phan time, A nightmare on Facebook, I thought it was cute on how Stan was acting like a noble knight for Princess Kenny in the Black Friday trilogies. What do you think? Ok, you don't have to agree me but I thought readers should get a taste of my opinions. Continue to read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

The night was dark and quiet; silver clouds swam in the black sky while a full-moon glows luminously. It was nice to see all the Halloween decorations at everybody's house. The neighbor's were getting pretty creative this year. However Mysterion didn't have time to appreciate it now. He stood hidden in the shadows and he was keeping watch. He could sense danger...something bad was going to happen. And it was up to him to prevent the tragedy. As he kept a sharp lookout, that was when he saw movement. Someone was coming his way. Now was the time to reveal his presence... No criminal could hide from him.

Just as Mysterion stepped forward to pursue his quarry, that was when the figure walked into the light of the lamp-post and he immediately recognized who it was. It was Stanley Marsh... He haven't been expecting to run into him like this. The last time he saw him was two nights ago when the vigilante had visited him in his bedroom. Now Stan was here, and from the looks of it he was talking on the cell phone. He was coming back from working late down at the Animal Precinct. As he came closer, Mysterion could overhear Stan's conversation over the phone.

"Yeah mom, I know it's late. I just got held up. I know you don't like me walking around at night. Look, I'll be fine. I'm on my way home now. See you in a bit." With that, Stan clicked off his cell phone.

Mysterion watched as Stan placed some dollar bills into his wallet before returning it to his brown jacket. Next the raven-haired boy decided to take a short-cut by walking through the park to get to the other side of neighborhood on where he lived. No good...he couldn't let Stan walk through the park all by himself. There was danger lurking nearby and Stan was unaware of it. Mysterion tried to figure out what he should do when he decided there was only one thing he could do. He had to protect Stan Marsh...

Stan quickens his pace through the park and couldn't want to get home. He tucked his hands into his pockets for warmth as the cold wind picked up and blew through the dark trees causing the red, orange and yellow leaves to fall. He had to admit he was a little uneasy being out here alone. But it should be safe, after all, he'd been through the park lots of time. Suddenly Stan began to hear the sounds of walking footsteps coming from behind him. When he turned around to look, there was nobody there. Yet he had a feeling that there was something moving around unseen. Was somebody stalking him? Feeling paranoid about this, Stan hurries away and tried to ignore the suspicious sounds.

The sounds didn't stop, and instead they seem to get louder. Then Stan realized that somebody was following him. The rustling of bushes caused him to turn around sharply but saw nobody there. Who else would be out here in the park so late? When Stan looked away, his heart leaped in fright when he saw a shadow appear to him from the darkness. But then the figure stepped into the light, and Stan would recognize those startling sky-blue eyes anywhere. It was the mysterious Mysterion...

"Hello Stanley, it's been a while...," Mysterion greeted him like an old friend.

"Mysterion, hi," Stan said shyly as usual. "What are you doing here? Was that you I heard back there?"

"Yes. I saw you walk into the park so I followed you," Mysterion said. For the first time, Stan saw those sky-blue eyes glow with warmth. "Care to take a walk with me? I was hoping you would allow me to escort you."

Stan was completely shocked by this. Take a walk with Mysterion? What an honor it would be. Stan smiled and nodded his approval. Together he and Mysterion began to walk side-by-side while following a familiar path through the park. The whole time, Stan was blushing and he could hear his heart beating louder and louder. He kept stealing looks at the Dark Angel beside him and allowed his eyes to wander. Mysterion had the sexiest legs; the black thong seemed to hug his buttocks in a way that should be illegal. His lavender-purple suit fitted him like second skin, showing off his muscular physique. He looked very beautiful in the moonlight... Stan reverted his gaze at once and became embarrassed by the lusty thoughts going through his mind.

"Is something the matter?" Mysterion asked gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I didn't think I would ever see you again. Last time you didn't seem so interested in hanging around," said Stan sadly.

And then Mysterion turned his head and looked directly into Stan's midnight blue eyes. "The truth is...I can't stop thinking about you." Stan stared at him in surprise and Mysterion continued. "I want you to know that I've never forgotten you. You were very kind to me... I've had a change of heart and decided that I would like to see you again. Is it okay?"

Stan could hardly contain his happiness upon learning that Mysterion wanted to be with him. "Yes! Yes, of course it is! I know you're busy fighting crime all the time, but I want you to know that you can always come to me for help whenever you need it. I'll never turn you away Mysterion."

Mysterion didn't smile, he never liked to show emotion. But he kept close to Stan's side and showed no inclination to leave. "So tell me about yourself, Stan. I want to know you more..."

Just like that, Stan proceeded to tell Mysterion a lot about himself. He told the masked vigilante about his family, friends, and favorite hobbies. Mysterion was a really good listener and never once interrupted Stan. However, the subject did turn toward relationships and he listened with fascination as Stan confessed that he had no girlfriend. He began to wonder why such a handsome and charming young man like Stan Marsh would want to be single. When questioned about this, Stan took a moment to give it some thought before admitting to the masked vigilante.

"Well ever since my ex-girlfriend left me for another guy, I've been on my own. Lately I've just been focusing on myself but I'm still on the lookout for my next great love. Although to tell you the truth, I'm still a little afraid of getting my heart broken again. Gosh, I must really sound pathetic to you, huh?"

"Not at all," Mysterion said sympathetically. "When someone gets their heart broken, it's never easy to repair. It takes time and patience to heal. And when the time is right, you'll know when you're ready to open your heart again. You're good man, Stan, you'll have no trouble having someone to love and appreciate you."

Stan gazed admiringly at his hero for his wise words and understanding. Mysterion didn't judge him and actually gave him some helpful advice. He may be quiet, serious and a little surly, but Mysterion was okay in his book. But now Stan found himself wanting to know more about Mysterion. Was there any way he could get the crimefighter to open up to him? Most of all...could he learn Mysterion's true identity? Before he could get around to asking questions of his own, suddenly there was swift movement up ahead.

Suddenly Mysterion held up an arm to stop Stan who stood perfectly still. "Don't move," he growled firmly. "Don't get alarmed, but there's a mugger up ahead. He's hiding in the bushes. He was waiting for you, Stan. Follow my instructions and whatever you do, stay behind me! Do you understand me?"

With that, Mysterion boldly walked forward with Stan closely behind him. After taking a couple of steps, it would seem that there really was a mugger lurking in the shadows. Because a nervous bald man popped out and sure enough, he had a gun in his hand. What he didn't count on was seeing Mysterion here standing between him and his intended victim. The man became unnerved to see the caped crimefighter but remained undaunted and raised his gun to aim right at them.

"Hello Roger...having money problems again?" Mysterion said coolly. "So how much do you owe the loan sharks this time? Must be an awful lot for you to stoop this low. I thought you promised that you would stop gambling away every money that ever falls into your pocket."

"Shut up! I don't want to see you...how did you even know I was here?" the man named Roger snarled impatiently.

"Been following you around, Roger. I knew you haven't been doing too well lately. The second I saw you buy a gun, I knew you were a danger to yourself and others. Wasn't a good sign so I followed you," Mysterion explained.

"I don't have to answer to you! Get out of the way! I need the money! I need it!" Roger said angrily, it sounded like he was getting desperate.

"No. I won't," said Mysterion defiantly. "You're out of control, Roger. I'm not going to allow you to do something stupid. If you have any shred of remorse, you'll do the right thing. Give me the gun Roger, and I promise I'll get you help."

Now Mysterion held out his hand and tried to coax the man into giving up his gun. Stan couldn't help but exchange worrying glances between Mysterion and the armed mugger. This was clearly unexpected. He had no idea that he had almost walked right into danger. The man Roger seemed conflicted as he still gripped the gun in both hands. Mysterion tried to calmly take the gun out of his hands but unfortunately Roger rejected this gesture and pulled away.

"No! I won't let you talk me out of this! I want that guy's money! So get out of my way!" Suddenly Roger roughly elbows Mysterion out of the way, and Stan gasped in horror as he found himself facing a gun being pointed right at him.

Before anything could happen, Mysterion had swiftly spun around and grabbed Roger's arm and furiously brought his knee up to nail him in the gut. As the weapon flew out of his hand, Mysterion then tackled Roger down onto the ground with a throw move while keeping a strong hold on his arm. Stan found this sudden display of self-defense dazzling but also familiar. How strange...it reminded of him someone but he couldn't think of who at the moment. Here Mysterion glared down at the man and the masked vigilante looked pissed.

"Don't you ever do that again! If you try to hurt Stan Marsh, I'll break your fucking arm! I'm going to make sure you don't try to rob anyone else! Come with me asshole!" Mysterion began to drag the mugger off through the park. After an moment of uncertainty, Stan found himself going after the mysterious crimefighter. Somehow he wanted to see it through...

It was very late by the time they arrived at the police station. The officer working at the front desk was busy scribbling something down on a notepad but only looked up when he heard the doors open. Mysterious had forced the mugger inside and now marched him over to the police officer who was looking surprised by this late-night visit from the masked vigilante. Also there was Stan who brought it upon himself to make sure Roger would be okay. Mysterion shoved the man toward the police officer.

"Officer, book this man. He just attempted robbery. Here's the gun he tried to use," Mysterion handed over the weapon to the cop. "If you need a witness, I have Stan Marsh right here beside me. And also if you can, call this man's mother. I believe she worries about her son's money problems. If there's nothing else, I'll leave you to it officer."

And just like that, Mysterion turns and left the police station while Roger was escorted to a jail cell to spend the night. Stan hurried after him as they stepped outside the building into the cool night air. He was able to catch up with the crimefighter before he disappeared. Mysterion stood staring up at the full-moon while feeling the night wind blow through his angelic cape with his sky-blue eyes sparkling. However he turned his attention toward the darkly handsome raven-haired man who approached him. Their eyes locked and a mutual understanding passed between them.

"That was a very decent thing you did," Stan whispered softly. "You saved my life. You knew all along that I would be in danger if I went into that park alone. That was why you never left my side. Thank you Mysterion..."

"Don't mention it," Mysterion said briskly. "Better hurry home, Stan. I don't want you worrying your own mother. Just promise me that you'll be a lot careful next time. I must go..."

"Wait a minute...please don't go. Would it be too much if I asked you to walk me home?" Stan asked hopefully. Mysterion gazed into the trusting eyes of Stan and couldn't bring himself to say no. Besides, he did wanted to spend as much time as he could with his secret boy crush.

Walking through the safety of the neighborhood together, Stan was happily contended with doing all the talking while Mysterion simply listened. And the more he talked, the more comfortable be began to feel around the vigilante. Mysterion may be the strong silent type, but he had passion. He was a true believer in making the right decisions and Stan came to admire that. In fact, he had never met anyone who was selfless and noble before. At last, Stan had reached his house and turned toward Mysterion. He truly wished that he could remove that mask and look into the face of his hero. Stan didn't want for them to part ways...he wanted to stay by Mysterion's side forever. But sadly, he knew it was time to say good-bye...

"Well this is my house. Better disappear now before my dad catches me with you. Thanks again for helping me. You were magnificent tonight," Stan said, he pushes his black bangs out of his face while trying not to go red. "Good night Mysterion."

Without warning, Mysterion's gloved hand reached out to touch Stan's warm cheek. In his eyes, there was an undeniable attraction in them. And then he leaned in to press his mouth close to Stan's ear to whisper tenderly. "Take care, Stanley. Farewell..."

Stan closed eyes as powerful emotions overcame him. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had made him feel this way. It has been too long...He was tired of feeling lonely. He knew now that he was ready to open his heart again and find someone to love. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that Mysterion had already vanished into the night. Giving a small sigh, Stan accepted defeat and headed for his front door to go inside. He would never forget tonight...he was determined to find out who Mysterion was.


	6. The Sunrise Cafe get-together

**I've received a lot of offers from other writers to take over my most popular story called Taboo Hearts. A Kyman story. Just to state for the record, I still haven't come to an decision with Taboo hearts. I was even thinking of restoring it to true perfection for every Kyman fan to read. But remember, decisions, decisions! I don't know what I'm going to do yet! I'll let readers or writers know what I've chosen. But for now, please enjoy Stenny! Review to keep the story alive!**

* * *

It was an ordinary work day like any other. While I was a badass crimefighter during the night, I usually worked as a waiter in the early hours. I got hired at the Sunrise Café where I usually served customers their coffee, mocha, cappuccinos, among other nutrient drinks. It was also a fun place for young teens to hang out while eating breakfast sandwiches. I liked working here as it enabled me to hang with friends, and sometimes when I had time, I also liked to work on cars for the extra money. The great thing about this is that I would be able to save up enough money to buy that Fairy Princess costume for Karen to wear for Halloween.

"Here's your Iced Coffee, Craig," today I was working the cash register. It was always busy here in the morning. But somehow I wasn't focused on my work and my mind tended to drift off.

I kept thinking about Stan. Was it such a good idea to keep seeing him as Mysterion? I never expected that I would meet him in the park last night but I kept telling myself that it was purely professional. I couldn't let Stan get too close to Mysterion. I didn't want him finding out the truth about me. But did this mean that I was being deceptive? While serving customers with their orders, imagine my surprise when who should show up but Stan Marsh himself along with Eric Cartman. As always before, my heart raced a thousand times faster whenever I laid eyes on the popular raven-haired boy.

"Get me a vanilla & strawberry milkshake, and while you're at it, get me two breakfast sandwiches! Get to it!" Cartman's usual demanding order.

"Just hazelnut coffee for me, Kenny," Stan said with a smile.

After getting them their orders, Stan and Cartman went to go sit at a table to hang around for a while. When I was able to go on my break, I eventually went to go join them. I was able to relax while sipping my own favorite drink. Soon we started talking about Kyle who had just signed up for the High school basketball team . The red-headed Jew was a brilliant player, and I could tell that Cartman loved him deeply despite acting like an asshole all the time. I had to admit that I still got jealous of their close bond. As I was enjoying my time off, that was when Stan changed the subject and began talking about my crimefighting alter-ego

"You guys won't believe what happened to me last night. I almost got mugged by some guy in the park!" Stan exclaimed. Cartman and I listened as he continued. "But Mysterion was there to protect me. He knew there was danger nearby so he wanted to keep me safe. That guy is a real hero."

Cartman gives a most derisive snort. "Mysterion is no hero! Nobody gives a crap about him! Did you know that 76% of this town think that Mysterion should be arrested? He has no right running around town playing god!"

I couldn't help but snicker half-heartedly at Cartman's little outburst. He really hated all the attention my alter-ego was getting. Stan on the other hand was frowning irritably at Cartman. "You don't get it. If it wasn't for Mysterion, I would have been mugged or worse killed. He didn't have to go out of his way to do that. I told you, he's a hero."

"You don't really know that!" Cartman snapped back at Stan. "How can you stick up for that masked asshole? For all we may know, he could be a conniving little glory-hound who's trying to take advantage of you! You need to open your eyes and see Mysterion for the big fraud that he is!"

"What total bullshit. What about you Cartman? You're total conniving glory-hound who also likes to take advantage of people. So how are you any different from Mysterion?" Stan pointed out while taking a sip from his cup.

"Well uh...yeah? So what if I am?" Cartman waves a dismissive hand. "Hey, I may be a sneak and a liar but at least I'm honest about it! You don't see me running around wearing a mask! It only proves my point about what I've been trying to say about Mysterion! Why does he wear a mask? It means that he has something to hide, that's what! And one of these days, I'm going to do whatever it takes to expose him! We'll all find out once and for all who Mysterion is!"

"Wow, strong words from a guy who doesn't like having his thunder stolen," Stan said sarcastically. "Better not let Kyle catch you talking like that, dude..."

"Or what? What's that annoying nagging Jew-rat going to do? Tie me up in bed and then start...erm...uhh...look, that's beside the point!" Cartman's face burned red while finishing his breakfast sandwiches in a flustered way. I really began to wonder what sex was like between those two...bet it was incredible. Could I talk my way into having a threesome?

At 2:00, I got off from work and Stan and I decided to take a walk over to GameStop to see what games to trade in for new ones. I was in such a good mood, especially to have Stan go with me on the trip. However I was a little worried about the things Cartman had said about my alter-ego. I wouldn't want Stan to start having any doubts. I did want him to go on admiring Mysterion, but what I really wanted was for him to fall in love with Kenny McCormick. It got confusing sometimes; I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore. Just then, we got stopped along the way by three attractive girls coming out of the Boutique store and who all had their eyes set on Stan Marsh. From the looks of it, they were all on a boyfriend-hunt.

"Hi Stan, remember me?" A tall girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "I'm Emma. I work at the front desk at the South Park Animal Precinct. I hope you're not too busy because I was hoping that I could interest you into taking some dogs for a walk with me?"

Stan ran a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous gesture I knew all too well. "Oh yeah, I remember you but...this isn't a good time either. I have to run some very important errands that can't wait. Sorry about that..."

Poor Stan, he really did feel bad about turning down so many girls. As for me, I always felt invisible in the background. The girls only ever saw me as a one-night stand. I wasn't the kind of guy girls go for if you consider the fact I'm from a poor family. So yeah...that didn't make me a popular bachelor around these parts. But it did make me feel insecure and unwanted. In an attempt to help out Stan, I place a hand on his shoulder and tried putting on a smile.

"Hey Stan, better hurry. We'll be late if we don't show up at the appointed time," I said while trying to steer him around the girls blocking our path.

The girl named Emma didn't take too kindly to being dismissed like that and stepped back into our way with arms akimbo. "Wait just a minute. I heard you were notoriously picky about your girls, Stanley. Well I'm pretty used to getting what I want. Maybe we can try doing this on your terms. When is a good time for me to see you? Give me an idea and we'll get together. Does that sound fair to you?"

Stan hadn't been expecting this and was now at a total loss on what to do. Dumb-ass girls...won't they ever leave him alone? Didn't they know the signs of a guy not interested? This was fucking ridiculous. I was sick and tired of seeing girls hitting on Stan all the time...the jealous feelings in me began to fester and finally reached its boiling point. I wanted Stan all to myself and I'd be damned if I let some skank come along and steal him away. Before I realized what I was actually doing, I was holding Stan in my arms in a possessive manner and eying all three girls with a haughty expression.

"No, I'm sorry. Stan can't meet you today because he's coming over to my house later on," I even dared to nuzzle my head affectionately on Stan's shoulder. "So if you'll excuse us ladies, we don't have much time to hang around and chat. Have a nice day!"

Stan was wise enough to go along with it and never once did he contradicted what I said. Although there was a curious expression on his face when we managed to put some distance between us and those girls. We walked in silence, which left me worrying nonstop on what must be going through Stan's head. I know how it must have looked back there... And when we were a block away, Stan finally turns to look at me and I braced myself for the onslaught of outrage.

"So what you said back there...was it a lie or am I really being invited over to your house?" he asked.

I wasn't expecting this. I thought for sure that he'd be disgusted by what I did. But now I suppose I should start explaining. "No, it wasn't a lie. Do you really want to come over to my house later on?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't been over there in a long time. It is okay, isn't it?" Stan asked me, he seemed genuinely interested. "I would like to hang out with you for a while. But if you don't want to..."

"No, it's totally fine dude. You can come on over. Just swing on by around 7:00. I'll be there," I said with a big grin.

I could totally die happy right now. It was more than I ever hoped for. Stan Marsh would be coming over to my house where we could finally spend more time together. I was going to pull out all the stops to impress him. I was going to show him once and for all that I was more than just that poor kid in the orange parka. Maybe I could become much more than that. It was my one and only chance to get Stan Marsh to fall in love with me too.


End file.
